What's Keeping Me Alive?
by circasurvivee
Summary: Rui Kagene is a small little black haired girl, who's in love and has one best friend and she's still unhappy. Why? Rated M because of future chapters that discuss sexual content, teenage drinking, usage of drugs, and suicide.


**Prologue **

Another day. This is just another day that I have to wakeup and walk to my bus stop, where people will be talking and laughing but I will be standing. Waiting. Then I'll get on the bus and sit in seat 16. It has a heater underneath. It's always so dark and I can never hear what people are talking about but I know they're very loud. I will rest my head on the frosty window and the coldness will help me think straight. It always does. Then I'll get to school. Go straight to my locker and get my binder for my Chemistry class. Even though it's my second hour, I never have time to go from my first hour to my locker then back to my second hour. It just doesn't work. My first hour is Art, and I have a friend in there. Her name is Luka, she's beautiful and a great singer. We're the only people that actually put effort in Art, we will make small talk and then walk to our second hour together. (We have the same Chemistry class.) My teacher, Mrs. Kaiko will nag at us to turn our phones off, and she will blab on with atoms, and energy levels. The whole hour i basically sit there rolling my eyes trying to stay awake, it's so hard to keep my eyes open when the lights are so bright and all you can hear is Mrs. Kaiko talking, she's too bubbly and happy. I can't handle that. Then I will go to lunch, and watch as people stare at me because they know something about me. They know my mistakes. They know what I've done. I won't be able to handle another day like that. Then I'll go to my third hour which is choir. We get to sing beautiful songs, of course a lot of the girls don't like me and they mock me. Of course. Do you think It bugs me? They'll never know. When the bell rings I'll be on my way to my locker, where i see Rei. He's so beautiful. Rei Kagene, he plays guitar and sings. He's in a band, he plays at coffee houses, Which is pretty big for a junior in highschool. I'm in love with him, I have been every since he kissed me. We aren't dating, he hasn't asked me out, but honestly my life has changed drastically since he came into it. He will come up to my locker, and ask me how my day has been so far. I'll say just fine, and we will part ways to our fourth hours. My fourth hour is english, which is one of my best subjects, we'll take notes, and then write vocabulary words and their definitions. The bell will ring, and I'll make it out of my class to my locker again. Rei will walk up to my locker and he'll hug me from behind. I swear those hugs are the only thing that keeps me okay. Then We'll walk to my fifth hour, and he'll leave to his. My fifth hour is journalism. My teacher Ms. Kagamine is so amazing, she understands everything and is a great teacher. My best friend Miku Hatsune is in that class. She's the only person that knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. We'll talk about how miserable we are in this life, and then the bell will ring. That's the end of the day, and I'll walk to her locker because Rei's class is right next to it. Rei will come up to me and flash that gorgeous smile, his vampire fangs are my favorite. His clear golden eyes will turn my stomach like they always do. Then Rei, Miku and I will walk to my locker and I'll put all my junk away. Then we will talk to Rei's locker, and he will stand there staring into my eyes as we talk and he gets his stuff. Then we will all walk to our buses, and before Rei gets on his bus, he will pick me up and I'll wrap my legs around him, and he'll put me down and then he'll hold my back and kiss me and then comment on how small I am, or how sweet I taste. Then i'll run to catch my bus and come home to hell.

I'm Rui Kagene and I'm unhappy with my teenage life.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

**This is my first story that I've worked on in a long time, this is just giving the setting blahblahblah..  
**

**I'm working on a mixture of the chapters now, stay tuned lovelies.  
**


End file.
